Khulste
Khulste is a Toa of Earth, and the only remaining Toa of the Toa Echra. Biography Early life Originally, Khulste was an Onu-Matoran that lived in the Tren Krom Peninsula. During his time there, he lived as both a spelunker and a miner throughout the settlements. It wasn't long though before he discovered an ancient Toa stone that was buried deep within the ground. Knowing of its powers, Khulste decided it was time for a new destiny and travelled to the nearest Suva and transformed himself into a Toa of Earth. As a Toa, he decided to defend the Tren Krom Peninsula from any invasions that might occur. However, little trouble came to its shores and the Toa found himself fewer tasks to accomplish. Thinking of ways to prove himself a worthy enough hero, Khulste found within a nearby temple an ancient mission to find and secure a mysterious object known only as the "Destiny of Life". Ironically, right after leaving it the sinister Makuta Gorast started to terrorize the whole peninsula. By the time Khulste realized this, it was too late to turn back. His hatred against both Gorast and himself would last long after her death. Toa Echra Khulste first travelled to Stelt in his search for trouble, though instead he stumbled across a band of Toa performing a mission to recover a stolen artifact from a Matoran settlement on the Northern continent. As he approached them, a couple of them became cautious with his arrival and didn't accept his request to join. But wishing to provehis worth, Khulste performed admirably with his powers and soon earned himself a position in the Toa Echra. Consequences of the Sea Bridge For nearly 1,000 years Khulste travelled to distant islands throughout Aqua Magna, all the while never finding the artifact he so desired. It wasn't long before he stumbled upon a De-Matoran by the name of Suqor. The De-Matoran insisted that the Toa of Earth come along with him, but Khulste had other matters to attend to and so refused. Eventually he came across a structure known as the Sea Bridge and traversed it al the way to the Southern Continent, where it wa said that he encountered a village of enslaved Ba-Matoran. Trying to find out the reason behind this, he stealthily moved from corner to corner across the town in order to obtain more information about the situation from its imprioned natives. After a while he discovered that a long time ago, as part of an unforseen conspiracy with a sinister group of Vortixx, their village elder betrayed them and sold its citizens to slavery amongst the "new masters" of the fallen settlement. In an effort to help the town's victims, Khulste sneaked around some more so as to learn the weaknesses of his newfound enemy. The Makutaverse This part will be coming soon.... Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers As a Toa, he can be able to wield, control, and absorb the element of Earth. Whilst as an Onu-Matoran, he only contained latent traits of such an ability. Mask and Tools He is known to wield what appears to be two broadswords combined into a single, powerful weapon and arranged in a symmetrical fashion. Through it he can channel his elemental energies and end difficult battles with ease. Khulste also wears a Great Kanohi Tryna, the Great Mask of Reanimation. Allowing him to revive any dead creature or being it is used upon. Though most of the time he refrains from using its eerie powers at all. It still remains unknown as to how he acquired the Kanohi, though it was most likely during his time as an Onu-Matoran. Personality Khulste is known for being stern-faced and even cold towards others. Most likely due to the Gorast incident many years back. However, he can also prove to be very protective of any allies or friends whenever they're in a time of need. Originally, he was more jovial but nearly had his dreams crushed as result of his failure at the Tren Krom Peninsula. He is also known for having a strong hatred towards Gorast mainly as a result of the incident, though after her annihilation by Karda Nui's energy storm, he felt only some relief. Appearances This piece of knowledge will be coming soon shortly.... Trivia *Just like Matoro, Khulste is also uncomfortable with the powers of the Kanohi Tryna. *Despite his heroic deeds, his name was never recorded throughout the Walls of History back on the Tren Krom Peninsula. Category:Characters Category:Toa of Earth Category:Toa Category:Earth Category:Spherus Magna Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Echra